A conventional power transformer pack is also known as a “power pack” or “power supply.” An input cord or input power supply cord plugs into a conventional electrical AC outlet, and supplies electrical current to a power pack. The power pack transforms the electrical current to usable electrical current for an electrically-powered device. Some power packs may have a circuit breaker or a ground fault interrupt circuit built into the power pack. An output cord or device power supply cable conducts the usable electrical current from the power pack to an electrically-powered device such as a computer peripheral.
One problem with conventional power packs is the lack of isolation of one or more electrical power problems that can arise in a component part of the power pack. For example, if an electrically-powered device such as a computer peripheral being powered by the power pack suddenly loses power, it is not immediately apparent whether the problem is with the electrical source into which an input power supply cable is plugged, the electrical source itself, the power pack, an associated circuit breaker or ground fault interrupt circuit within the power pack, a device power supply cable, or the electrically-powered device being powered.
Typically, when an electrical problem arises, the troubleshooting for an electrically-powered device and its power supply can be a difficult and expensive task. Vendor service personnel contacted via telephone can be hindered by the lack of information supplied by the customer. For example, in the instance of a printer connected to a electrical source via a power pack, usually a customer will attempt to describe a problem in the printer or power pack to the vendor service personnel. In some instances, the customer's description of an electrical problem incorrectly attributes the problem to either the printer or the power pack. In most instances, only the vendor service personnel can isolate a specific problem in the printer or the power pack. When the problem cannot be isolated because the vendor service personnel cannot specifically analyze the printer and power pack, a new printer and/or power pack must be sent to the customer. However, shipping costs as well as replacement part costs can be very expensive.
In some cases, it is ultimately determined by vendor service personnel that there is no problem with the printer or the power pack received from the customer, but instead with a power cord between the printer and power pack, or the power cord between the power pack and the power source. In these cases, the problem has been initially misdiagnosed by the vendor service personnel because of the customer's lack of information. However, the burden of additional shipping and replacement part costs has already been incurred.
Therefore, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatuses for isolating an electrical problem in a power pack. Furthermore, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatuses for isolating an electrical problem in a power pack associated with an electrically-powered device. Moreover, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatuses for diagnosing an electrical problem in a power pack. A need also exists for systems, methods, and apparatuses for diagnosing an electrical problem in a power pack associated with an electrically-powered device.
Furthermore, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatuses for identifying the location of an electrical problem in a power pack associated with an electrically-powered device.